drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Daraniea Rysted
Information Basic Information Handle: Far Dareis Mai Character Count : 1 Contact : hsmerdon@gmail.com Character Information Name: Daraniea Rysted Age: 17 Nationality: Cairhienin Appearance Hair: Dark Brown Eyes: Brown Skin: Pale and creamy Height: 5'0 Voice: Husky and soft, but with a heavy Cairhienin accent Other: Daraniea is short, and slim. Her dark brown hair is worn long, and it holds a soft curl. Her features are petite and feminine, except for her large brown eyes, that have a slight slant to them. Her skin is smooth and even; her best feature-in her own opinion. She has little patience for the time it takes to look the proper Cairhienin noble, so she does not fashion the large coiffure most women favor. Optional Special Skills: Basic understanding of the Old Tongue, Master of "if looks could kill". Knowledge Weakness: She has little knowledge of things that do not interest her. Physical Weakness: She's very tiny, so she's rather wimpy. Personality weakness: Stubborn, sassy, willful, slightly arrogant Personality: Daraniea is very much a teenager. She's had to grow up quickly, but at the same time she carries the "I'm invincible" attitude. While she is often stubborn, and thinks much more of herself than she really is, deep down she is very devoted and loyal. Once she sets her mind to do something, she'll see it through. Sometimes she will let her upbringing blind her to the truth of things. History Daraniea Rysted was probably the most unimportant person in the world. Her father Tirith, a miniscule noble in the Cairheinin hierarchy, moved the family into their country home as soon as the city began to have problems. So there she sat. In the middle of practically nowhere, wishing she were somewhere else. Before the move, things were not much better, but at least there was always something to do in the city. Being out here in the country, rumors were few and far between. Her father was completely happy with it. Getting on in age, he was ready to retire from political intrigues. Being an only child, it would be up to Daraniea to become head of House Rysted. That did not say much, unfortunately. Daraniea longed to be someone. Anyone but what she was. She wants to travel to all the different countries, and if her adventures were to bring fame and prestige to their family name in Cairhien, so much the better. She knew the Game, she was sure she could play it better than most others her age. She just had to figure out a way to get back to the city. She would bring her family the prestige they deserved. Daraniea glanced down at the one stripe on the bodice of her dress. Yes, things will change. Three weeks later, some unexpected guests visited the Manor. One was Elrick Romley. Daraniea rolled her eyes. This was the man her father wanted her to wed. Short, portly, and old. Well, not ancient, but a man who could easily make her a widow in 10 years. Most importantly, the man was balding! She did not recognize the others, another man and a woman. Before Daraniea left her rooms, she checked herself in the mirror. She was short, and slim. Her hair was worn long, and it held a soft curl. Her features were petite and feminine, except for her large eyes, that had a slight slant to them. Her skin was smooth and even; her best feature-in her own opinion. She had little patience for the time it took to look the proper Cairhienin noble, so she did not fashion the large coiffure most women favored. Quickly smoothing her dark skirt, she went downstairs to meet their new guests. Elrick was as old as ever. Daraninea could feel his gaze on her the whole evening. It made her feel uncomfortable. The other guests, however, were much more interesting. The lady was Aes Sedai. The man her Warder. Apparently they were doing business with Elrick, though why an Aes Sedai would want to interact with that man, Daraniea would never know. Introductions were made, and they were to stay for dinner. Dinner passed amicably. There was little conversation, but that was normal. What wasn’t normal, were the looks that passed between Elrick and Tirith, and then the pointed looks they directed at her. Daraniea knew what was going on. So did the Aes Sedai, it seemed. But the only reaction she gave was a slight raising of the eyebrows. Daraniea could hardly keep her countenance. She needed time to think of a way out. Hopefully, they wouldn’t suspect she realized what was going on. After dinner the party split up. Then men retired to the study for brandy, and it was up to Daraniea to entertain the Aes Sedai. They sat in the parlour, and Daraniea proffered tea to the Aes Sedai. She sat back down, and tried to think of a safe subject that she could bring up. She needn’t have worried. “So, you and Elrick are going to be married?” the Aes Sedai asked. “Actually, nothing has been set in stone, but I do know that my father greatly favors the match.” The Aes Sedai smiled knowingly. “Well said child. But do you not wish to marry Lord Elrick? I am sure he has some redeeming qualities.” Daraniea mentally shuddered. “I am sure he does. But I am quite young yet, I do not wish to make any decisions until I return to the city.” “That could be a very long time, as I understand it. What will you do until then? You strike me as an ambitious child.” Daraniea paused. Could Aes Sedai really read people’s minds? “I suppose I could travel to the city myself. I am sure there is business my father will need to see to eventually.” “Girl, your father has tied his assets up in such a way as he could live here the rest of his days in comfort, and never show his face in the city again, which is probably what he would prefer to do, unless I miss my guess. Tell me, have you ever considered going to Tar Valon?” “I have considered going to many places Aes Sedai, though as you can see, my father has other plans for me.” Now it was the Aes Sedai’s turn to pause. “What if I suggested to your father you travel to the White Tower to be tested? I’m sure I would have no problem impressing upon him the importance of your leaving as soon as possible.” Daraniea knew that Aes Sedai could not lie. She thought over what the Aes Sedai had said. If she spoke true, then she could leave! That would take care of nearly all her problems! If she became Aes Sedai, there was much prestige in that, and she could take over for her father when the time came, or at least find someone to do it. But the only thing she said to the Aes Sedai was, “How soon do I leave?” When the Aes Sedai left to speak with her father, she went up to pack. She packed simply, knowing that if she needed anything more, she could send for her things at a later date. She did pack a few precious items, though. A small ivory comb for her hair, given to her by her mother before she died, an emerald necklace, a gift for her 16th birthday, and a silk shawl, also passed down by her mother. It was rumored to come from the lands beyond the Aiel Waste. She packed them hurriedly and went back downstairs. The Aes Sedai could not accompany her, so she wrote a letter and sealed it. Daraniea was under the strictest instructions to go and find the Mistress of Novices, give her the letter, and she would be directed from there. And that was that. Her father was not happy about it, but he was not going to argue with an Aes Sedai. Elrick was furious, but after a quiet conversation with the Aes Sedai that made him pale, he was most gracious in seeing her off. Daraniea had never felt so free. She was on her way to see the world and live the dream. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Novice Bios